


Difficult

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Fun, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Korra and Asami are returning from their vacation, at least they try to, but end up in the Fire Nation during the 100 Year War, because... Of course they do. Nothing can be easy for the Avatar, after all.Canon Korrasami, the Gaang meets Korrasami, written for fun!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this chapter written for a while, so I'm going to post this and see if it's liked, if so I'll keep it going! Hope you enjoy!

Korra knew something was wrong the moment they stepped out of the spirit portal. The air felt clearer, the earth harsher. Only the hand in her own felt normal, and she tightened her grip.

"This isn't right…"

She glanced up to her partner, who to her pleasant surprise, also had a frown of concerned confusion.

"Yeah, I don't think this is Republic City…"

It certainly wasn't, the crater they remembered was gone, replaced with plain open lands, the ocean noticeable far off in the distance.

"Huh… is there a third portal..?" Korra mumbled to herself, shuffling her heel in the ground.

_ It definitely feels... wrong. _

"Maybe… maybe we should go back-"

Asami began turning, Korra following suit, only for the blinding beam of light, which  _ had _ been their way home, to suddenly disappear.

The two were dumbfounded, a quirk in their brows.

"Huh."

Asami sighed, resigned to the fact that, yet again, the universe had decided their lives needed some excitement.

_ Because obviously we'd been lacking with having a relaxing vacation. _

"So, I guess we have to find another way home?"

Korra looked just as confused, but the half grin she gave Asami made the other woman's heart melt.

_ At least I'm in this situation with you. _

"Yeah, c'mon, let's try and find someone to explain where we are."

The avatar nodded, tugging Asami lightly by the hand as they began their walk to the only thing they could see; the ocean.

"You know, I think this could turn out to be a good thing!"

Asami smiled in response.

"Go on."

"Well, the universe has clearly decided we deserve some more… ah,  _ alone _ time. 'least we get it!"

The CEO snorted in a way Korra only managed to pull from her, kissing the blushed cheek of her girlfriend as they came to a stop at the beach.

"I guess you're right, I'm never annoyed at the chance of time with you."

The Avatar was lost for words, leaning forwards and leaning her head against Asami's chest, something she did when overwhelmed with feelings, the older girl had noted.

"You're adorable."

"I learn from the best."

Korra leaned back with a wink, twirling around with a graceful step just as Asami was about to lean in.

"Anyway, let's see where we are!"

Resisting the urge to pinch her nose in adored annoyance, Asami followed Korra to the shoreline. The waves were slow and steady, with seaweed and fish in the shallows.

"Huh, I don't remember fish in Republic City."

Korra shook her head.

"No, Tenzin told me that most of the fish were caught at the begging of the city being made, the rest had the sense to nest elsewhere. It's… strange."

They shared a look, a thought in both of their minds that neither wanted to voice for fear of sounding insane.

"Well, what do we do? This can't be Republic City."

Korra flicked her wrist, making the wings pop out of her glider.

"I'm gonna go take a look, you stay here."

"Haven't got anywhere else to be."

Korra rolled her eyes, fondly, and stood on her tiptoes to give Asami a kiss. She stepped back before the heiress could respond, jumping into the air with a look which made Asami suspicious that the avatar knew what she'd done.

Still, unable to remove the smile near permanently on her face, Asami sat on the rocks and had some water, waiting for her girlfriend's return.

* * *

Forgetting most of what her father had taught her, Korra was happy she at least knew the best way to find land, she thought.

The Avatar flew in a straight line from the shore, soon enough spotting land in the far distance. Perhaps she should have investigated further, but having little knowledge of their current location, she decided it would be safer to bring her trained girlfriend with her.

Grinning at the way her stomach did flips at the word  _ girlfriend,  _ she turned the glider and made her way back to the beach.

The sight of Asami skimming stones with the elegance Korra used to envy (but now found intoxicating), was one she'd remember.

Asami waved before she landed, joining her on the beach.

"You know, I never learned how to do that."

The eyebrow raise she got in return was skeptical and amused.

"The water tribe avatar doesn't know how to skim stones?"

Korra snorted, shrugging as she picked up a hefty stone.

"Nah, not many rocks at the compound. Can't be that hard, right?"

With a leaning grunt she launched the rock, and Asami had to remember to breathe at how far it went. Not at all skimming, but the distance was beyond impressive.

_ Sometimes I forget how impossibly strong Korra is, but never for long. _

Happy her jaw wasn't hanging open, she hugged Korra around her shoulders at the avatar's pout.

"Don't worry, I'll show you one day. Did you find anything?"

She immediately brightened up, giving that half grin as she pointed somewhat straight over the horizon.

"Yeah! Some land in that direction, figured we'd best go together incase we come across anyone with a grudge."

Asami nodded, pleased Korra wanted her help.

"Well, how shall we get there? I love watching you fly, but I doubt we could both fit."

Korra sniggered, arms crossed with a head tilt.

"Are you calling me big?!"

Now, at the obvious invitation, Asami  _ really _ couldn't help herself as her eyes scanned over her partner, at her arms, at her-

She swallowed.

_ … Raava help me. _

"Not in the mean way."

Their eyes met, all humour gone from the avatar's gaze at the look she was receiving.

A fish plopped against the water, making them both jump away from each other, neither realising they'd moved so close they were almost touching.

Korra cleared her throat.

"Er-erm, yeah, let's get to land!"

Her voice was dry, but her eyes were dark. She got to work water bending a canoe, making quite the smooth boat in minimal effort.

"Wow, nice work!"

She blushed, hand behind her head.

"Thanks! Kya taught me how to make the perfect canoe-"

"You're an excellent study then, Korra."

Asami planted a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, sliding past and sitting on the back, looking expectantly at the Avatar.

"You coming?"

Korra didn't trust her voice, so she nodded. They traversed across the small space of ocean, the water bender moving the waves in their favour. The journey took nearly twenty minutes, and Korra barely broke a sweat. The sight was so intoxicating that Asami had to face the bow of the boat, squinting over the water as her heart raced.

"I see that land you were on about, looks… Fire Nation?"

Korra grinned.

"Awesome! We can pop in on Izumi, ask if they have any ships heading back home."

"Good idea, it'll be nice to see how they managed to lower the ash production, looks like their ships are still being adapted."

The grin got bigger, and Korra pushed the waves faster as they approached their destination, the sky darkening the closer they got to the mainland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo meet the Gaang, it doesn't go as well as they'd hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love! Hope you enjoy this one!

They're getting closer to the land, when a daunting thought bubbles in Asami's stomach. She waved Korra to stop, and fished through her bag for the camera they brought with them.

Using its zoom, she focused on the rock in the distance.

"Korra, I think… I think that's the Boiling Rock."

The Avatar snorted, rolled her eyes and jumped to the middle of the canoe.

"Sure, that's not totally impossible or anything."

She was breathing lightly with a smirk, and Asami replied by holding her camera to Korra's eye.

The smile dropped when she focused on it, brows furrowing as she took the camera and stood.

"Wait… that  _ is _ the Boiling Rock."

"Which is impossible, right? Because-"

"'cuz Firelord Zuko shut it down in his first year of ruling, leveled it with the help of Toph and Aang."

She dropped her arm, camera limp in her grip.

"Asami…"

The taller girl sat up, too uneasy to stand, and leant against Korra's leg.

"Yep, either it's been rebuilt, or… I think we're in the past."

A groan built in Korra's chest, and she tilted her head back.

"Oh, of  _ course _ we are!"

Asami wanted to laugh despite the situation, but something caught her eye. One look though the camera and her groan joined Korra's.

"Didn't Chief Sokka and Firelord Zuko have an... experience here?"

"Adventure, yeah, why?"

They met eyes, and it dawned on Korra too.

"They're-"

"Over there, yeah."

"Fighting-"

"Fire Lady Azula, yes."

"Ah, brilliant."

They shared a look, and a sigh, and Korra kept rowing towards the gondola, which was now being illuminated with orange and blue fire.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko had barely made it out when they had arrived, running with Suki and, who must've been Hakoda. They were sprinting down a hill towards an airship, firebenders running after them.

Korra and Asami knew about this as they'd ditched the ice canoe, and were now sharing Korra's glider.

"Yep, that's them. Lucky we missed Azula, I wouldn't like to be within 100 metres of her at this time of her life."

Asami was nodding, but was also trying not to blush at the closeness she now shared with Korra.

_ Hey, they were new to this too! _

"Yeah, she was… terrifying."

Korra nodded, noticing with relief that Zuko was as good a bender as she'd been told, taking out the three pursuing soldiers as the others got on the ship.

"Let's try and get on top of the ship!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

The avatar shrugged, getting closer to the airship.

"Unless you want to hold on the whole way to the temple, then yep, it is!"

"Ha, good point."

They landed on the top of the airship as gently as they could, sitting on the metal poles rather than the inflatable part.

"How long do you think we'll be up here?"

Korra started gathering water from the clouds the higher they got, figuring an ice bed was better than crouching for however long they'd be.

"Western Air Temple is a while away, what're you thinking?"

Korra grinned, and bended an ice hammock-like thing between two barriers. She opened her arms, her smile wide, and hit Asami with the cutest 'tada!

"You're adorable," Asami voiced, wincing when the airship started moving higher, "But I think that'll freeze me to death."

Korra laughed, somewhat smug.

"'Sami, I'm from the Water Tribe, this is a comfort! I'll keep you warm."

And who was Asami to turn up an hour long cuddle with her girlfriend.

"I'm game!"

Korra giggles, opening her arms and taking Asami into her grip, sitting back in the ice hammock and cuddling her girlfriend close.

"Nice and warm?"

Asami sighed, resting her head on Korra's chest.

"Perfect."

"Awesome!"

* * *

The flight wasn't long, and Asami almost nodded off at one point, in all the stress lacking the sleep she craved, but the airship started sinking down, and that's when they saw where they were.

"Whoa…"

Asami agreed with her girlfriend, the sight of the Western Air Temple was absolutely beautiful.

"Wait… Asami are we sure this is the right thing to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, appearing before another Avatar, won't that make the universe… implode a little?"

Asami winced at the thought.

"If we want to get home, the best way would be with the help of the avatar, right? Maybe just… hide your identity from them?"

Korra groaned a little, but settled on the truth.

" _ Fine,  _ I'll stick to water bending. Stupid universe."

She was joking, and Asami kissed her smirk.

"Very sweet, now come on, let's see where we land."

The airship settled after a few more moments, and the two got ready to leap from the ship.

They landed with a roll, and Asami made sure her shoulder was okay, Korra standing with a stretch.

"Wow, I missed moving, who knew."

She stepped forward to help her girlfriend up, when all of a sudden she couldn't move. Her feet were encased in rocks, making her yell and nearly fall backwards.

"Korra!"

Asami's body got trapped, forced into a kneeling position as rocks smacked her chin, and Korra fell backwards from the force, her hand used to steady herself also encased, leaving her in an odd back-bend.

"'Sami!"

_ Oh Raava, three guesses who's handiwork this is- _

"Gottem!"

There's a rustle of bushes, and the duo are met with an awe inspiring and worrying sight.

Avatar Aang with his staff, Katara with water ready to go. Toph and Zuko in similar poses, the former with a smug smirk. Sokka was close to his father, with Sukki by his side.

They looked exhausted, but ready for a fight.

"You were right Sokka, they were on our airship."

Zuko stepped forwards, fire surrounding his fists as he finished his sentence.

"Wait, I can explain!"

"Explain what? How you were spying on us?"

_ Man, Sokka was scary when he wanted to be. _

"No! We weren't, we were following you, we want to help!"

Korra itched to earth bend, but she knew she shouldn't. Instead she reached for any water nearby, grinning momentarily when she found some, and started calling it to her.

"Sure, a couple of stowaways want to help us? On Azula's ship? Likely story."

Asami groaned, trying to make eye contact with her girlfriend, who's blood was definitely rushing to her head.

"It's the truth! We saw you escape and we want to offer our help to the- to the avatar!"

Aang finally spoke up, stepping between the two and holding his arm out.

"Stop, let's hear them out."

Sokka laughed, pointing at Asami with a distrustful eye.

"Aang, she's fire nation! You can't seriously think we can trust her?"

"Yes, actually, I do! She can't help her nationality, we can help how we treat her!"

Sokka had nothing to say to that, sighing and dropping his stance.

"You're right, Aang. Sorry."

He smiled back, and turned to the two captured individuals.

"Sorry, but you understand why we're so cautious lately."

"Yeah, I'll bet. I'm Asami, and she's Korra."

Korra waved from her upside down position.

"Who is probably going to pass out any time, think you could release us?"

Zuko sneered at Asami, crossing his arms.

"Like we can trust that?"

"Like we can trust  _ you _ ?"

Katara's words were harsh, and Zuko glared back at her. She stepped forwards to Aang, hand on his shoulder.

"I think we could handle them if they tried anything, right, Aang?"

He nodded, and faced the two. He twisted his ankle and pushed his hands down, the two girls groaning in relief when they fell to the earth.

"Urgh, that sucked."

Asami offered her a hand, because of  _ course  _ she recovered quicker. Korra took it and stood, giving her hand a small squeeze when she got to her feet, with a large smile.

"Thanks 'sami!"

"Any time."

There's a throat clearing, and they look back to the others.

"Right, sorry. I'm Korra, master waterbender, and this is Asami, master in hand to hand combat and certified genius engineer. We'd like to help you."

Aang scratched his head, looking at the staff in Korra's hand with a curious eye.

"You're a  _ master _ water bender?"

Meeting young Katara was curious, especially when she'd barely become the full master she was.

"Well, kinda."

Aang grinned, and clicked his staff against the floor.

"Well, more the merrier! We were about to eat, come tell us about yourselves!"

Korra's tummy rumbled as if on que, and she blushed lightly.

"Ha! Sounds good."

Aang started heading back to the camp, Toph walking soon after.

"Finally! I'm starving!"

Katara follows soon after, Sokka and Suki not far behind. Zuko, however, stays a moment. He crossed his arms and kept eyecontact with the two.

"I just want you to know, I don't trust you."

Asami sighed and Korra shrugged.

"Fine by us, hot head. Now, shall we go eat?"

The prince glared and tisked, stomping away from the two time travellers, who had a moment of silence together.

"So…"

"We just met Avatar Aang."

"And he was, well. Awesome!"

They hugged in excitement, Korra stealing the moment to kiss Asami. They parted after a few long moments, both blushed and exhilarated.

"So shall we go eat with your past life?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Asami snorted, and they turned to the temple, when a daunting feeling overcame Korra.

"Asami, look out!"

The water she'd been calling snapped to her command, covering the two of them in an icey shell as fire blasted against them.

"What the hell is that?!"

After the barrage, Korra took Asami's arm and started running to the temple, using the stream to deflect any other blasts of fire aiming for them.

"Asami, after the boiling rock, what happened?!"

"I don't know! They kept moving, because… oh Raava."

Korra groaned, leaping behind a rock and fighting the urge to launch them at the attacking airship.

"Azula."

"Yes."

They shared a look, and chose running would be better than changing history, and so sprinted to the temple and dodging the attacks once more.

_ Well, that could've gone better. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, have a Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
